Free Love
by Sure.About.You
Summary: Stefan runs off with Katherine, Elena is hurt, but Damon is still there...
1. Free Love

I forced myself to get up, as I heard the kettle scream. I was looking at the dark colour spreading from the teabag into the water with a blank mind. It's been three months since Stefan was gone. The pain was still there; killing me from inside, but it was slowly going away. Somehow I felt that Damon being around helped. Although he did act like an ass, there was something about him that eased the ache. I kept on wanting him to appear suddenly, like he did sometimes, but I would never admit it of course.

School didn't help at all. It just reminded me of him, Stefan, but all I wanted now is just to forget him. I considered now and then asking Damon just to wipe out my memory of Stefan, but Damon is certainly not the one to trust.

That night I fell asleep after 3 hours of looking at my window. I don't understand why I had a hope that someone would come in through it. Why would Stefan come after 3 months? He's probably better-off with Katherine. Stefan shattered my life into pieces, so did Katherine destroy Damon's, even though he wouldn't admit it.

The next day at school was just like any other. Painful. Seeing all the places which once reminded of the wonderful things we went through with Stefan, brought heart crushing pain now.

Later that day I got a text from Jenna that she's got to go away for two days. Jeremy was gone for a week now. Well, I guess that would mean I could suffer alone. So, when the evening came, I found myself not knowing what to do. No Jenna meant no family bonding activities. My boredom let me know about my sleep deprivation, but somehow my bed seemed so uninviting. Since I had nothing better to do, I went to brush my teeth before bed. Just as I was reaching for the handle, someone stopped me, which also nearly made my heart stop. A cold hand was holding mine. I didn't need to turn around to know who this was. I felt his breath on my neck. He lowered his head to ear and whispered:

"What they did, isn't fair for neither of us"

I didn't manage to say word.

"Elena, I know how much it affected you" He paused again.  
I was still silent.

"I'm here to offer you my love. No hidden catch. No strings attached. Let's share free love; you can't hide from it because of him. Let it be revenge."

I cold wave went through me. I had no idea what to say or what to do. I slowly turned around and looked into his breathtaking eyes. I felt like he compelled me even though I knew he couldn't. I could see he was serious and completely honest. I very slowly nodded. He pushed me slowly to the wall and lowered his lips to mine. As we were kissing very slowly, I felt the tight rope around my heart let go slowly. I felt his cool hands run over my back. He was doing everything very slowly as if he could break me with a harder move, which he could.

He lowered his hands to my thighs and lifted them. I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me to the bed, his lips never leaving mine. Now he was on top of me, my legs were still wrapped around him. I clumsily took off his leather jacket. He moved down a bit and started kissing my neck. As he moved further down he pulled up my tank top and kissed the spot between my breasts, I arched up. I reached for his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Now there was nothing between us. I could feel his hard body against mine. His lips met mine again. This time I felt his tongue brush over my lips. Everything was going very slowly. He moved down again, his fingers slowly going under the hem of my panties, his eyes never leaving mine. Looking into my eyes, he slipped them off my legs. I sat up and slowly undid his belt, unzipped his pants and he took them off rapidly.

He pushed me back down, and started laying kisses on my legs, hips, belly, breasts and neck until he reached my lips again. I felt him smile against my lips and this made me smile too. For the first time in months, I was happy.

**Let me know if you want me to continue xD**

**Reviews mean love.**


	2. Expectations and Reality

I woke up feeling that I actually slept. I stretched slowly without opening my eyes. For the first time after Stefan left, I felt good...well, maybe if not good then at least better. I turned my head and opened my eyes. The other side of my bed was empty. My heart sank. Now I was empty too. I turned around. Why would I expect him to be here? I couldn't even expect him to do what he did yesterday. But then the next question would be if it was even real. If I had used any drugs then no other explanation would be needed.

I got out my bed, put some clothes on and dragged myself downstairs. If I had any hope to see Damon downstairs, then now it all died. I felt like shit again. I was late for school that day. Bonnie saw that something was wrong. As soon as the last lesson finished, I went home as quickly as possible. Everything that I felt was not enough to make me cry or anything...Or maybe it was too much; too much for it to turn into some kind of emotions. I sat on a couch hugging my legs and staring into the wall. I thought over everything that happened last night, trying to figure out if anything actually happened. It is impossible for a dream to be so...real. If it was real then, why would Damon choose to do something like this? He mentioned revenge, but how is this even revenge? It was too much to figure out for me. I jumped up quickly, took my jacket and ran out the door.

One of the things that were hardest for me was that I couldn't tell Bonnie what happened between me and Damon. She had her own opinion about Damon and after the things that happened between her and him, I highly doubted that she would ever change it.

I was running down the road, but stopped suddenly. If I went to the Salvatore house, what would I say to Damon? There was really nothing to say to him. I turned right and after just a few minutes I was at the cemetery, sitting near my parents' graves, asking them and myself what to do. All I know right now is that I'm not sure what happened last night, well obviously, there was sex...but what did it mean to him? What did it mean to me? Is this going to continue? I wanted to be loved, desired, be taken care of and find some kind of emotional shelter, but the last thing I wanted now is have some kind of expectations and being hurt again.

I won't figure out anything if I don't talk to him. I stood up rapidly and started walking towards what was Damon's house now. I wanted to be there as quickly as possible, so I don't have the chance to change my mind. I was there in two minutes, standing at the front door. Not that I had choice now, since I knew that Damon knew I was there. So I just opened the door without knocking. I called his name a few times, walking towards the stairs slowly. The house seemed to be empty. The only thing I could hear was my footsteps. He could be out hunting. I turned my head back just to check and bumped into something and lost my balance...but I didn't fall. When I opened my eyes, I saw Damon's light coloured eyes right in front of mine. We stayed like this for a moment. A part of me was probably expecting a kiss, but he just helped me up and moved away.

He had his back to me. I was just standing there speechless again. I felt awfully stupid just standing there. Then he turned around.

"Anything you wanted?" He asked nonchalantly

I opened my mouth to say something, although I didn't know what.

"I knew you'd come. How could anybody resist me?" He smirked

I felt panic going through me. I just stayed there as he went to pour himself a drink and sat down on the couch. This was really something I should have expected, but didn't. Why would Damon care? I turned around and went to the door, thinking that I would throw up any moment. I was stopped. His hands wrapped around my waist and he whispered into my ear:

"Did you seriously expect something out of me? Do you know who I am?"

Now tears were running down my face. He ran his finger over my cheek and put it in his mouth. He then kissed my neck and I felt weak, but also disgusted.

"Let me go" was all I managed to say through clenched teeth. He did what he was asked for and opened the door. I left. I had no idea what to do with myself now.

Days passed. I would leave for school, but never actually go there. I spent my days in the cemetery. I've been spending here more time than before meeting Stefan. I sat down by a tree, feeling weaker with every second. As I was thinking about it , I realised that Damon probably was the only medicine for the pain, and that I needed him and the situation I was in could be compared to somebody getting a dose of strong drugs, getting high and then having the drugs taken away. I felt the life in me going away and I slowly closed my eyes as I drifted of somewhere far away.

The only thing I felt was weakness...and something soft under me. I moved my hand and realised I was on a leather couch. I couldn't force myself to open my eyes. I felt myself drifting off again.

Shake. Another shake.

I tried to turn around. I heard a voice from somewhere far away.

"I am actually getting worried now, Elena."

"Here, drink this." I felt something strange next to my mouth. Some liquid was going into my mouth. I have never tasted anything like this before, but I felt the need to have some more.

"Good girl"

It seemed to me that the liquid someone gave me made me strong...at least strong enough to open my eyes. What I saw was blurry and I couldn't figure out what I was seeing. The blurry figure moved closer and although I didn't know who it was or what was it doing, but its closeness felt heavenly.


End file.
